Grandparents House
by superhatgirl
Summary: Iniabi and Cynthia's children, Marth and Sayvra are dropped off at their grandparents house due to some things going on in the court. Will they have fun? Or will Cynthia owe them ice cream? Rated K. All oc's are NOT mine.


_**A/N: I know I took my time on this one, but I loved the idea of this and writing it. I just want to let y'all know that I am updating my stories. Don't think I'm dead XD. Someone will tell you if I died don't worry. Lol. If my updates seem slow I want to let you know that I am currently working on two other stories that I want to finish before publishing. Or at least finish most of them. So, my other updates might seem a bit slow. Also, I am going to be pumping more summoner story chapters. After that I'll open up An Adventure Never Forgotten back up. Alright I think that's it for now. Once again I don't own any oc's in this story. Thank you and have a great day~!**_

"Mom, why are we going to Grandma and Grandpa's house?", Sayvra whined in the back of the carriage.

"Honey, I promise it will be fun. Me and your daddy have some things we need to do.", Cynthia sighed.

"Ok...but if it isn't can I have some ice cream?", she asked, her whole demoner changing.

Cynthia laughed along with her husband, Iniabi. "Yes you can. Marth would you like some as well if it doesn't go well?", Cynthia chuckled.

"Yes please.", he replied, nodding. Although his mom couldn't see it.

Though Marth was young, he had developed well tamed manners. His sister hadn't quite yet, however she could hold herself together in a courtroom.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived. "We're here!", Cynthia chimed, getting out and helping her daughter out as well.

"We have to run, so we'll be dropping you two off. Make sure to knock loud enough for them to hear you.", Cynthia explained, waving and hopping back into the carriage.

"Be good!", Iniabi added, waving as the carriage left down the dusty driveway.

Marth gently grabbed his younger sister's hand and walked towards the door. "Are we gonna have fun?", Sayvra asked curiously.

"I think we will.", Marth replied, knocking on the door loudly.

Sayvra acted a lot younger for her age than she really was. Some people outside of the family thought it was because she had less pressure than her older brother.

"Coming~!", a voice called out, and footsteps could be heard.

"I'm excited, brother!", Sayvra giggled.

"I'm glad you are.", he replied softly, looking up at the hole in the door.

When the door swung open an older woman was spotted. Her brown hair was mixed with some white. The dress she wore was colored maroon brown and was checkered. It was tight with a waistband at the waist. The old woman wore her hair into a higher bun and adorned the mass with a pegasus hair clip.

Her white flats clacked on the wooden porch as she ran to embrace the two children.

"Gods, are you two adorable!", she chirped. "Please come in!", she added, stepping aside and motioning for them to come in.

"Hi you two!", Henry called out form the couch.

"Henry! Get up and come to greet the children! You have been lazy lately.", Sumia scolded, heading towards the kitchen.

Sayvra giggled, "Is grandpa lazy?"

Marth's face was very surprised. "Saybra don't be rude please.", he whispered into her ear.

Somehow Sumia overheard as she passed the two. "It's quite alright Marth. You don't need to be so guarded at your grandparents house.", she commented, setting some snacks on the kitchen table.

"Ok.", Marth replied, letting go of his sister's hand.

"Take a seat you two. I have stories to tell you.", Henry chuckled, waving the two over.

Sayvra sat near him on his left side, while on his right Marth took a side. On the seat across them, Sumia sat her posture quite better than Henry's.

"Once upon a time….", Henry started.

**Time Skip**

"That was a great story Grandpa!", Sayvra squealed.

Marth was quiet. "Are you ok, honey? You've been very quiet.", Sumia asked, highly concerned.

"I was wondering. Why does the prince have marry the princess? Why can't he marry his maid or something?", Marth pondered aloud.

"I guess that's a very valid question,'' Henry said.

"Well here's my answer.", Sumia started. Marth snapped his attention to the woman across him.

"He doesn't. It's just that it is looked down upon if you don't. Take your other set of grandparents, Chrom and Robin. Robin was a stranger and Chrom was a prince. They still got married.", Cynthia stated.

"I guess you're right. Then I don't want to marry a princess.", Marth stated.

Henry and Sumia chuckled. "Alright then. Are you two ready for dinner?", Henry asked.

The two children nodded vigorously.


End file.
